A proliferation of smartphones advances interfacing techniques between users and electronic devices, namely, technology in which the electronic devices recognize various user inputs and produce various outputs as the recognized results.
A user of an electronic device equipped with a user input interface, such as a touch panel, may make intuitive entry using an input device (e.g., a stylus pen), as if the user does real-life handwriting on a notebook.
Use of such an input device as a stylus brush allows a drawing to be displayed in different levels of thickness and color darkness.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.